My Beloved Colony
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: Ella solamente queria mas tierras a su grupo y ganarle a ese despreciable imperio que tanto daño le habia hecho! solamente por eso fue y encontro a esa criatura que con solo verla la conquisto...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: odio decir que hetalia no es mio es de hidekaz hiramuya solo lo hago con fines de pasatiempo.

Pareja: estados unidos(colonia) x fem!inglaterra

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY BELOVED COLONY<strong>_

La representante de reino unido estaba viéndose en el espejo acomodándose su cabello cuando alguien toco la puerta

-Entre!-entra un joven soldado dándole una leve reverencia

- Mi lady el rey la espera- ella sintió y salió siendo escoltada por el soldado ¿ahora que quería su rey? Caminaron hasta la sala donde el rey y la reina la esperaban y viendo la cara del gobernante sabía que era algo de suma importancia.

-Alice necesito que viajes hasta la tierras nuevas- ella lo vio con cara de interrogación- los españoles ya han conquistado las indias.-alice entrecerró los ojos al escuchar al país hiberico.

-pero como…?- ella ni loca iba air a un lugar sola si ni la conocía

-no te preocupes que ya he recluido todo un grupo de soldados para la travesía…-la inglesa lo veía incrédulamente- así que prepárate que viajas dentro de una semana-ella le miro con seriedad, asiendo estremecer a Enrique VII-y ni te atrevas a contradecirme de nuevo!- alice se aguantaba para no gritar a su rey, maldito sabia desde q lo vio como un niño que le causaría problemas, asi que solo se mordió la lengua y lo miro con ira y solamente asintió y se dirigió a su habitación siendo seguida por el mismo soladado que la había escoltado.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana, una tortuosa semana, en la que tanto su pueblo como ella estaban contra las órdenes de su rey pero pensar que España ya había llegado a esas extrañas tierras la ponían y pues ella y francia estaban en competencia junto con España ¿quién seria la primera en encontrara mas tierras?. Subia al barco volteo y vio a los hombres que la iban a acompañar todos se despedían de sus familias otros solo subían sabiendo que si morían no tenían nada que perder. Mientras que ella no tenia anadie que la iba extrañar mientras se iba para esa esxtraña tierra pero Finlandia ya le había contado que era un lugar muy bello y a la vez extraño, sonrio talvez valga la pena y con eso dio siguió subiendo al barco donde un marinero la conducio hasta su camarote. Entro y se tiro en su cama y se cambio de ropa por una mas comoda, se miro en el espejo y se puso el sombrero y cambio su expresión por una mas sadica, salió del camarote y ai vio a toda la tripulación que al verla todos ya se habían quedado callados.<p>

-que hacen bastardos sigan con su labor!-les grito a todo pulmon, en ese momento ella era la capitana de ese barco y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar.

-si mi capitana!- todos siguieron con lo que hacían y ella se dirigió al timon para poder al hirzonte y comenzar con el viaje hacia las tierras que ella solo iba a colonizar.

O eso crei ella…

* * *

><p>holis!aki ANII-CHAN<p>

sorry pero no lo pude evitar, si ya se tengo que terminar LA VENGANZA pero es que este proyecto no lo podia dejar pasar, hace tiempo que queria poner a alice y ps bueno tambien queria hacer ny francia y no finlandia y talvez mas owo, no me maten juro y prometo que voya terminar el otro fic pero con esto no puede resistir asi que aki su servidora va a estar publicando.. lo mas pronto posible ya que su concienza le estubo matando desde hace dos meses?-_la autora se para y agarra su calendario, luego grita: MAMA! cuando fue la ultima vez que publique?. Y YO QUE MIERDA SE! ANDA A HACER TU TAREA!. la autora manda mil insulos hacia la mujer que le dio la DIJISTE?. NADA MAMI!)_ si hace dos meses pero ahora prometo solemnemente- pone su mano en su pecho- prometo y juro por bella mama que voy a terminar todos mis proyecto. pero quiero paciencia! TT-TT

se depide ANII-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: odio decir que hetalia no es mio es de hidekaz hiramuya solo lo hago con fines de pasatiempo.

Pareja: estados unidos(colonia) x fem!inglaterra

* * *

><p><strong>MY BELOVED COLONY<strong>

Alice estaba mirando al horizonte, hombres la miraba con deseo otros con odio. Ellos no aceptaban que una mujer fuera la capitana de un barco especialmente de uno pirata. Alice sabía lo que su gente pensaba por algo representaba al pueblo. Se acordaba de cómo había hecho aceptar a su rey.

_-No Alice! Esta vez no te lo voy a aceptar!- Su jefe la veía con un enorme desprecio e impotencia- No voy a aceptar que me chantajees así!- Alice le sonrió con complacencia_

_-Mi querido rey- tomo un poco más de su copa- o aceptas o no voy así de simple!_

_-Como quieres que acepte que esos "perdidos" vallan a una expedición de la…!-Alice sonrió sádicamente callándolo y se acerco al hombre_

_-ya te dije-se acerco a su oído-o aceptas o unos mil de mis queridos "amigos", irán por la toda la ciudad de Londres a atacar el castillo y te aseguro que el pueblo va a seguir los y entre ellos me veras a mi riéndome y de cómo tu dinastía se acaba- se separo de su oído- así que no tienes opción- lo miro con la gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba en ese momento- cuídate- salió del comedor escuchando como su rey tiraba todo lo encontraba sacándole una sonrisa._

-Mi capitana…-un marinero la saco de sus pensamientos y dio la vuelta para mirarlo-…tropas francesas están en…- el marinero no pudo terminar ya que Alice salió corriendo a dirección del timón.

-Bastardos! Prepárense franceses a estribor!- un grito de parte de la tripulación fue suficiente para ella y se dirigió a su camarote. Saco un par de espadas y un revólver porsiacaso. Salió de su camarote para encontrarse con una escena clásica de piratas, franceses contra ingleses-_donde estarás Francis?_

_- _hasta que te encuentro_ mon amour_-como si le hubiera leído la mente el francés apareció y ella bruscamente se dio la vuelta para darle una estocada con su espada que el paro con la suya- tan dulce como siempre con Alice?

-claro que si Francis- volvió a atacar al francés y este se fue para atrás y aparecieron dos hombres de la tropa francesa detrás de ella- y tu como sigues siendo un maldito cobarde-tres ingleses fueron a defender a su capitana, para que la inglesa y el francés tuvieran una batalla limpia.

-Yo no soy un cobarde _ma petite angleterre-_ la miro con más odio y le ataco con mas rudeza- de verdad acaso no podemos llevarnos bien, a l menos una vez…

-jamas!- alice se defendió y ataco- sufri demasiado con lo que tú y Antonio me hicieron!- ataco- ahora lo van a pagar.

-Jajajaja, siguiéndole? Siendo su sombra como antes- Alice se desconcertó por sus palabras pero seguía luchando, doliéndole en el alma el recuerdo de la traición del español- o Alice deja eso en el pasado ya va a pasar casi un siglo, porque no mejor lo arreglamos de otra forma?-Alice lo miro sin entender, Francis ataco e hizo que alice soltara su espada, y antes de que este le diera una última estocada ella saco su revólver y con una agilidad paso entre sus piernas y le puso el arma en la cabeza.

-_yo give up__or want a__hole in your__head?*_-lo miro con odio y superioridad, Francis se voltio e hizo un gesto para que sus hombres se rindan- arrodíllate Francia!- Francis le hizo caso- alice al verlo abajo se rio y lo pateo en medio de sus rodillas haciéndole doblarse de dolor, hizo que uno de sus hombres lo levantara de los cabellos, para que la mire, ella se acerco y le sonrió frívolamente- eso es por ser un _damn__son__of a bitch*_-se alejo e hizo un gesto para que lleven a los franceses a los calabazos y los abandonen en una isla. Se dirigió a su camerino y le pidió a Tonia, esposa de uno de sus hombres de más confianza, que le prepara el baño, ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Alice se acerco a su espejo y se miro, para sorprenderse botando una lagrima, una lagrima de cólera, traición, dolor. Ella sabias lo que había sufrido en esa época en la que Antonio le había jurado que la quería y que la apreciaba demasiado y aunque ella no aguantaba demasiado al francés muy en el fondo le tenía un cariño. Ellos fueron como sus hermanos mayores pero se dio cuenta que todo fue una mentira porque de un momento a otro vio que ambos países se confabularon contra ella y arrasaron con su capital violando mujeres para después matarlas sádicamente como también a niños y a hombres. Se miro en el espejo para mirarse con pena, jamás les perdonaría esa traición. El sonido del puerto la alerto y se limpio las lágrimas y se arreglo el cabello.

-Entre!- Tonia entro en la habitación tan serena como siempre pero mirándola maternalmente

- Su baño está listo capitana- alice asintió y se acerco a la mujer para que la ayudase a sacarse sus ropas.

-Gracias Tonia- le sonrió a la mujer

- de nada Alice- Alice solamente la abrazo para poder botar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras la dulce mujer solamente le acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>you give up<em>_or want a__hole in your__head?-¿Te rindes o quieres un agujero en tu cabeza?_

_damn__son__of a bitch- maldito hijo de puta_

* * *

><p><em>Aki ANII-CHAN<em>

_bueno... este como decirlo planeaba subirlo mañana por que me dio flogera xD... pero como es semana santa es maso menos como un huevito de pascua( y talvez para otras personas u.u) pero igual aqui su servidora les quiso dejar el sugundo cap ya que mi inspiracion sigue y sigue...asi que bueno.. asi una advertencia, talvez en este fanfic ponga a Francis como una basura y tambien Antonio pero esque si no no habria drama (entiendanme porfaa!) asi que las fans de ambos personajes(incluida yo ^^) no se sientan ofendidas entiendase que despues los voy a poner como personajes principales o talvez e.e..._

_bueno me despido y alguna duda de este nuevo proyecto me avisan! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pretecee u.u solo uso sus personajes para mi diversion en los fics

advertencia: en este cap sale inglaterraxespaña y españaxfrancia ( en ese orden) y muchas lagrimas (para las sensibles)

Recomendacion:escuchar la cancion desde el comienzo para entender el ambiente

link:**_ht tp:/ www. youtube .com /watch? v= FL0b jwez 8mg_** (juntar)

* * *

><p><em>*I still hear your voice<em>

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

…

_**Un siglo atras…**_

_**En la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambas personas, el moreno besaba con deseo y desesperación a su amante mientras ella gemia complacida.**_

_**-A-Antonio, maas…ahh… mas!-la mujer estaba cada vez más cerca del cielo el español la miro con lujuria y se rio y se acerco a su oído**_

_**-pídemelo…ah… grítalo-movía lentamente las caderas para hacer más lento el vaivén, la mujer al sentirlo gruño- dime… que me amas…ahh.. GRITALO!**_

_**-ANTONIO TE AMO! I LOVE YOU!... **__**PLEASE.. GIVE ME… ME STRONGER!**_

_**El moreno comenzó a embestirla con más violencia haciéndola gritar de placer**_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this __feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast…_

Eso había pasado en ese entonces en ese lugar en donde yo me había entregado a el…el, había sido el primero y jamás lo iba a olvidar, yo le había creido cuando dijo que me amaba, pero después de eso…

_**Toco la puerta de la casona esperando que algún sirviente le abra la puerta, nadie la escucho ella supuso que Antonio les había dado el dia libre, para que la casa se de ellos dos, sonrio al imaginarlo, asi que empujo la puerta, que curiosamente estaba abierta, le dio igual y paso se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a la planta superior**_

_**-¿Antonio estas en tu habitación?-se acerco mas y sintió unos chirridos, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero siguió ablando acercando su mano al pomo de la puerta - La reunión con la reina acabo rápido, ya podemos…**_

_**Entro en la habitación y el mundo se le cayó al ver al español con Francis que no dejaba de gemir, sentía que las lagrimas se seguían acumulando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia solo salió de ese lugar para dirigirse al puerto donde sabia que un barco la estaba esperando.**_

No quería seguir recordando ese día, menos después de ese tipo de traición no después de esas palabras, esas palabras quela hicieron sentir peor que una idiota

**El español la miraba con burla y riéndose en su cara, ella no soportaba la humillación, pero no podía dejar de llorar, le dolía demasiado lo que le decía el hombre.**

**-ENTIENDES INGLATERRA! YO JAMAS TE AME!- siguió riéndose escuchando los sollozos de la mujer- solo eras parte del plan que habías hecho!- se acerco a ella y le jalo el cabello para que mirarla- tu solo fuiste una pequeña diversión-le hablaba con mucho veneno en sus palabras- yo jamás sentí algo por ti! PARA MI SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!**

"No iba a seguir llorando. JAMAS VOLVERIA A LLORAR!"Eso era se lo había prometido a si misma hace ya casi un siglo. No quería seguir sufriendo por un bastardo como ese, ella sabia como hacerle sentir lo que había ella sentido, sonrió con frialdad y lo había sentir mucho peor. Lo quería ver destrozado tanto como ella se había sentido. O si era posible MUCHO PEOR!

Y eso era un juramento que ella misma se puso y lo iba a seguir tal como está!

* * *

><p>-Mi capitana!- abri con lentitud mis ojos mire por la ventana para darme cuenta que aun era muy temprano, se escuchaba mucho alboroto afuera- Mi capitana! encontramos tierra!- me sorprendi y me acomode las ropas, para salir.<p>

-ENTRE!- senti que la puerta se abrio y me voltee para atender a mi subordinado- dentro de cuanto llegamos a tierra?

- dentro de una hora capitana-yo asenti y le hice una seña para q se valla, y me dirigi a la ventana para poder ver esas nuevas tierras que tanto deseo obtener!

-Esta vez antonio no te voy a dejar gana

* * *

><p>aki ANII-CHAN<p>

Woow! bueno esta vez creo q si me esmere...(creo yo) pero igual me encanto el resultadoytodo esto lo hice en menos de dos horas a y el link esta al comienzo por si no se han dado cuenta :3

NO SE OLVIDEN QUE LOS REVIEW ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR MAS!

goodbye~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HETALIA NO ME PERTENCE! ( ya ven lo dije! V^V)

Escritura:

***Negrita: recuerdos**

*Normal: parte de la historia

"entre parentesis": pensamientos de alice

Aqui!

alfin sale chibi america! x3

* * *

><p>Me habían dicho que me iban a avisar cuando lleguemos, pero me pasaron la voz que teníamos que para llegar a la orilla era necesario ir con un bote, así que un grupo de mis hombres me acompañaron y me ayudaron para salir del bote y vi el lugar… era un bosque.<p>

-Llamen al resto y pónganse a ver la zona y que hombres se queden en el barco protegiendo-ellos asintieron y saque del bote una pistola y una daga…lo más seguro es que había nativos en el lugar asi que estuve alerta.

**-Muy bien Alice solo tienes ver a tu objetivo -el español estaba tras de ella ayudándola a sostener una pistola, ella estaba nerviosa nunca había tenido un arma en sus manos-estas lista?- ella solo asintió y miro al ciervo que estaba a punto de recibir el impacto, presiono el gatillo cerrando sus ojos y sintió el ensordecedor sonido del arma y el olor de la pólvora- Alice…**

**-A-A-Antonio?-abrió uno por uno sus hermosos ojos verdes y vio ingenuamente al ser tumbado frente a ella-lo mate…- sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y luego la volteaban para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.**

**-si pequeña… lo lograste-ella se abrazo con mas fuerzo al latino y se dejo llevar por la calidez que sentía al estar con él.**

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando ese recuerdo de encima, no era momento para eso…-crujido- mire a mi costado y no vi nada, agarre mi arma con más firmeza y estuve mas alerta-crujido- agarre mi arma y apunte de donde venia el sonido y me acerque al arbusto "lo más seguro es algún indio". Agarre parte del arbusto y lo moví y no había nadie, eso me puso en guardia "deben de ser más de uno". Si eran más de uno… lo más seguro es q saldría perdiendo, debía correr para el otro lado, estaba segura que estaba siendo una cobarde pero sabia q si seguía ahí no saldría viva, pero escuche un sollozo antes de comenzar a correr "es… es… ¿un niño?"Se acerco mas al pino de donde venían los ruidos "será acaso una… una…" vi detrás del árbol y me sorprendí al ver una cabellera rubia.

-¿eh?- el pequeño que aun seguía sollozando me miro y mire sus ojos azules con pequeñas lágrimas y sonrojado- so…cute- el me miro confundido y se acerco "que lindo niño,¿ será acaso una nación?"- hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?- lo mire un poco mas y tenía una batita blanca con un listón azul, tenía el cabello rubio, tenía un curioso mechón en medio de la cabeza y "Que hermosos ojos". No podía evitarlo sus ojos eran tan celestes y tan llenos de pureza. El pequeño me miro, se acerco y me miraba curiosamente.

-E-Eres igual que… ¿yo?- "así que es una nación"- Yo aun no tengo un nombre…- miro hacia abajo y parecía q quería llorar, eso me alerto.

-No… no llores pequeño- el me miro y vi las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos- tranquilo…- lo cargue y él se abrazo a mi "¿quién será este niño?"

* * *

><p>Un joven miraba como una cultura decaía poco a poco bajo su mando y sonreía socarronamente, al ver a la gente correr para salvarse y junto había otro hombre con un casco y una gran barba viendo la misma escena.<p>

-Pizarro… ¿que sigue?- pregunto el hispano viendo a su jefe en esos momentos volteando a verlo con una sádica sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Aki ANII-CHAN!<p>

bueno esta vez actualize rapido!

bueno ALFIN! salio chibi-America! y obviamente mi querida Alice no sabe quien es y ps la ultima parte ya adivinaran quien es! e.e jujuju! Esa parte me inspire con mi clase de historia asi q me puse a maquinar maso menos como seria!y salio!

este cap esta dedicado a **MyobixHitochiin **que siempre me apoya TE ADORO! ;)

**_Un review por el pequeño USA..._**

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HETALIA NO ME PERTENCE! ( ya ven lo dije! V^V)

En este capi sera solo de Alice y puede que un poco de otro personaje mas... e.e

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta lloviendo... me miraba, estaba con una ropa militar de color rojo con un arma en mis manos, sentia... algo humedo en mis ojos ¿La lluvia? ¿Porque me duele tanto el pecho? ¿que hago en el lodo? ¿donde estoy? levanto el rostro y veo a un joven rubio no puedo verle el rostro estaba vestido con un uniforme azul... -duele- cierro los ojos y mas lagrimas brotan.<em>**

**_-NOOOOO!_**

**_..._**

Me levanto alterada, miro para todos lados ¿en donde demonios estaba? siento un peso en mi brazo, inconscientemente miro para mi brazo y veo una ecsena que me tranquilizo al instante. El pequeños Alfred- nombre que le puse a las dos semanas de mi encuentro con el- dormía placidamente en mi hombro, lo vi moverce un poco abriendo poco a poco sus ojitos azules.

-Por-Porque llora Ingraterra?- Me sorprendí con lo que dijo que automáticamente me toque la mejilla y estaba húmeda-Ingraterra no debe llorar... debe sonreir- Por eso quiero tanto a este pequeño, el siempre me hacia sacar una sonrisa. Lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas, le di un pequeño beso en su frente y puse mi mejor sonrisa solo para el.

-No te preocupes pequeño...- le di una pequeña caricia en su cabecita-estoy bien solo fue una pequeña pesadilla, sigue durmiendo ok?

-ok- lo arrope en las mantas y le di otro beso en su cabeza. El se acurruco otra vez en mi y se que do dormido yo solo le acariciaba y lo miraba. Es tan bello y tan pequeño, me dan ganas de protegerlo y _de estar con el siempre_. Poco a poco el sueño se volvía apoderar de mi.

* * *

><p>Me levante despues de una noche un tanto extraña... el chico que vi no se me hacia conocido en nada, ademas...<p>

-Ingraterra!- mire por donde Alfred venia corriendo hacia mi, yo le sonrei, parece que se alegro mas- waa! ¿ya estas feliz?- lo mire extrañada- es que anoche estabas llorando.

-No te preocupes por mi pequeño, que yo contigo me siento muy feliz- lo carge- ¿tienes hambre?- asintio emocionado- ¿que quieres de desayuno?- se puso a pensar-_que lindo es- _la verdad no se lo quiero...

-Relax Alfred te voy a preparar algo delicioso!

-Yeii ok Inglaterra!-Rei divertida.

Almenos Alfred se iba quedar conmigo siempre ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>AQUI ANII-CHAN<strong>

**Perdon el retraso TT-TT todo y esto de las clases los examenes... me tarde demasiado, pero este cap lo tenia hace tiempo, pero descofiguraron mi note y todo lo que habia se perdio **

**Una graaaaan disculpa para las personas que esperaban este cao (si hay alguna)**

**Me despido y...**

**TENGAN UNA LINDA NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2013 A TODOS! y si nos agarra el fin del mundo este 21.. ps tengan a la mano a su totem para que los protejan (?)**

**chaitoo!**


End file.
